


Love or Lust?

by Gennyloveszayn



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: F/F, raistafina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennyloveszayn/pseuds/Gennyloveszayn
Summary: Idek a one shot I wrote for a friend





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no clue who these people are I'm just writing this for my friend so pls don't hate me if I mess up :))

It was a big day for the one and only Aliya Mustafina, it was the day she faced that stunning brunet from the American team.

Aliya had always thought about what methods to use when trying to calm herself from the butterflies that grew in her tummy when she faced Aly. By 10 in the morning Musta had already eaten, stretched yet still was contemplating life. 

She always wondered how long this "rivalry" between her and the beautiful Alexandra Raisman had gone on. She remembers almost everything back in the London 2012 Olympic Games, when she had first locked eyes with the girl. Aliya though to herself "stay focused and don't let anyone get to you." She was lying to herself. What she really meant was don't look over to the pretty girl in the tight leotard in the corner with the nice butt.

 

Finally as years passed after 2012 and the eye contact that left her eager to see Aly once more, 2016 came along. It wasn't just an ordinary year, it was the year she had to face the brown eyed beauty yet again. Throughout the 4 year gap of both being in different continents, Aliya had almost forgotten about the special girl due to the long, tiring training she had to go through majority of the day. 

When mid August 2016 came along, Aliya found out who she was competing against with her team. The American team. She obviously knew they would be a tough team to beat because of the most decorated gymnast of all time, Simone Biles, happens to be on it. After thinking about how hard she had to work to place on the podium, Musta finally realized the obvious; she would be seeing and competing directly against Alexandra Raisman once again. 

Time flew past by incredibly quickly. Hours soon turned into seconds until it was nearing the end of the competition. "You all did absolutely spectacular today, I am so proud of all of you and I mean it" said Aliya to her teammates. 

It was now time for the U.S. team to get their scoring. The lounging area for the gymnast had been quite small considering all the coaches and the equipment. Therefore, Aliya was inches away from her crush. Before she knew it, Raisman had stood up directly in front of her to watch the scores go up. This may have been a huge moment for her rival but it was an even bigger moment to Mustafina, as she had her very own crush's tonned ass in her vision. 

There was nothing Aliya wanted to do more than kiss the other lady right on the mouth. She had always thought about how tender he lips must be or how soft her gentile touch must feel. "Stop yourself right now before you're in too deep" Musta thought. She ignored her thoughts and continued to blatantly stare at her opponents rear end. 

Butterflies in Aliya's stomach began to erupt in her stomach for the first time since 2012; the last time she saw the brunet. By now, she knew she had lost her ability to control her craving for the fellow gymnast. 

Raisman had gotten her scores and everyone had started to pack up bandages and necessary equipment when the unthinkable happens. Aly had accidentally pressed her bottom to Aliya's front side. Not only did the action occur, she moved her lower body around not knowing she had been pressing against another human. The American realized what she was doing so she turned around. In a matter of seconds the American locked eyes with the Russian. Aliya thought to herself "if this is what heaven looks like please I'm begging you God to send me to hell." 

After a good 10 seconds of solid eye contact. Aliya realized what she knew all along. She loved Aly and is going to try her hardest to see her. The Russian's last thoughts before she left the standing area was "she will be mine and I won't stop till she is."


End file.
